With popularity of a wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology, an increasing number of users implement network functions by using a Wi-Fi network, such as web page browsing, email sending and receiving, music downloading, digital photo transmission, streaming media services, and online games. Therefore, a network connection method is needed to connect the Wi-Fi network before the Wi-Fi network is used, furthermore implementing the foregoing network functions.
The existing technology provides a network connection method, in which a user needs to obtain a name and a password of the Wi-Fi network first, then search for the Wi-Fi network on a user equipment, and after finding the Wi-Fi network, enter a Wi-Fi connection interface, manually enter the Wi-Fi password, and connect to the Wi-Fi network after the password is successfully authenticated.
However, the network connection method needs to be manually completed, and an operation procedure is complex, which causes that the user equipment spends too much time to connect to the Wi-Fi network after detecting a target access point, and in a process of the manual operation, an input error may occur, reducing network connection efficiency.